Stars
by Reach Down
Summary: 《"Kuroko, I can't stand it anymore. Why are you so, just, broken?"》Kuroko gets an unexpected guest while watching the stars from his roof. (WARNING: AoKuro, fluff, angst, one-shot)


The bright glints of light were shining above the world so peacefully. Their only task was to stay right where they were until they inevitably explode into millions of bits and pieces.

No job. No money. No friends or family. No school. No troubles.

They didn't have a care in the universe. Kuroko longed for that carefree feeling. He longed for a life up in the sky, where no one could reach him. Where the only company he had was himself and the beautiful stars he gazed upon every night. He closed his eyes and pretended that he was with the stars, glowing graciously, away from this horrid life on earth.

Kuroko was tired of masking his longing and pain with a dull expression every waking minute of his life. He was tired of faking it. The boy sort of wished that there was someone that could see through his facade. Again, that was only a wish.

"Kuroko?" A timid voice startled the male.

"Aomine-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Your parents let me in and told me you were on the roof for some reason," he explained. "So, what are you doing up here?"

Kuroko looked up. "Watching the stars."

Aomine scooted closer to his ex-teammate. He thought about reaching for Kuroko's hand, but decided against it. There was no way the boy loved Aomine back. After all of these years, he never showed any interest in Aomine. That was something he was guilty of, too. Even though the tan boy was tired of keeping his feelings below the surface, he couldn't tell anyone. He couldn't risk having the boy he loves the most hate him.

He looked over to see Tetsu's beautiful ivory skin glimmering in the moonlight. His blue eyes held something Daiki hadn't expected to find; sadness. It broke his heart, but he didn't say anything. Instead, his attention was directed back to the calming scenery infront of him, even though he would have preffered studying his love's features instead.

The cool May wind blew in their faces as they studied the night sky. Kuroko had his eye on the brightest star. It must have been tiring, always having to shine so bright to fulfill everyone's expectations. That must be better than being the unnoticed, unwanted shadow though. A tear slid down Tetsuya's cheek, but he hurriedly brushed it away. Now was not the time for tears.

"Isn't it gorgeous," Kuroko said as more of a statement than a question, attempting to break the ice.

"Yeah," he agreed. _But n_ _ot as gorgeous as you,_ Aomine thought to himself. His heart swelled with an emotion that he could only identify as heartbreak when he remembered that he couldn't tell Tetsuya how perfect he is, no matter how badly he had wanted to over the years. He couldn't tell him how adorable the dimples on his back are when he plays basketball, or how cute it is when he blushes. He couldn't wrap his arms around his waist and kiss his forehead. Kuroko wasn't his.

"Why do you like stars?" Aomine asked suddenly, looking over at the boy beside him. He couldn't help but notice how innocent Kuroko looked with his wide, questioning eyes intently staring into his own.

"There are many reasons. They give me a sense of comfort. They never leave me. They take me away from all of this..." Aomine watched Kuroko struggle to keep his calm demeanor as a lump formed in his throat. He felt the urge to hug him, to hold him in his arms and never let go. And this time, he didn't hold back. He couldn't. Not after all these years of keeping his feelings stored deep inside the depths of his heart.

Aomine gathered the boy in his welcoming arms. Kuroko tensed at first, but eased into the warm hug quickly. Tetsu's heartbeat soothed Daiki, who's own heart was racing in his chest. Kuroko didn't push him away..

"Aomine, why?" Kuroko asked, feeling choked up. His emotions were overflowing. Hurt, sadness, longing, and... love? It had been so long since he felt the warm embrace of another human. Someone that felt pain just like he did, and maybe even love. It was then that Tetsu realized, maybe he did have feelings for his friend. But that's all Aomine was and would ever be. A friend.

"Kuroko, I can't stand it anymore. Why are you so, just, broken?" Aomine let the blue haired basketball player nuzzle his face into the crook of his neck as he held him, waiting for a response.

"I-I don't belong here. I just don't belong here," Kuroko whimpered, letting tears stream down his face. He made no move to wipe them this time and continued to cry into his friend's shoulder. He began wishing that they were more than friends, but he didn't voice it. Aomine lovingly stroked the boy's hair, running his fingers through it.

"You belong here. You belong here with me," Aomine replied surely, whispering the last part. Kuroko heard him though, and he mmoved out of his friend's comforting hold to stare at him.

"What do you mean?" Tetsuya asked. The tan boy knew that in that moment, if he didn't confess his feelings right then, he never would. He didn't know which was best.

"Kuroko, I..." Aomine sucked in a deep breath. "It was nothing."

"Aomine-kun is not convincing," Kuroko concluded with his big blue eyes looking into his former teammate's own deep ones. He found solace in those mysterious orbs, and refused to look away from them as he listened to his own heartbeat thumping loudly in his ears. The boy vaguely wondered if his crush was creeped out by the intense eye contact, but pushed that thought aside.

Kuroko leaned in, and before he knew what he was doing, he planted a soft kiss on the other's forehead. Aomine's eyes widened as he sat there, stunned by his actions. The moment he was waiting for had finally came, after all this time. He cupped Kuroko's cheek and leaned in, letting the magic in the air consume him as their lips danced. His dream had finally come true.

They both pulled away from air. If it wasn't so dark out, they'd be able to see the red covering their cheeks clear as day. The moonlight illuminated Kuroko's pale skin as he laid down and rested his head on Aomine's lap. The latter played with Tetsuya's hair again, twirling it around his thin pointer finger. Kuroko found his new reason to keep going in life, because basketball didn't seem to be enough. He finally found someone that showed him the love and affection that he yearned for for so long. Aomine gave him a reason to enjoy life, and hopefully will continue to do so.

"It's been forever since I've had a hug. Thank you," Kuroko whispered, his voice cracking slightly. A single tear rolled down his cheek, but Daiki brushed it away tenderly. He hated seeing the boy he loves in pain. Aomine pulled the rest of the small boy's body onto his lap and lovingly stroked the side of his face, watching as he dosed off to a seemingly peaceful sleep.

"I love you, Kuroko Tetsuya. I'll never leave."


End file.
